The case of the missing Splatalot crown
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: The Splatalot crown has been stolen who will help solve this mystery I decided to add the people who play the defenders got inspiration from the Splatalot defenders Facebook pages R R
1. Chapter 1

The case of the missing Splatalot crown

It was a calm day at Splatalot now in case you haven't heard of this place it was a castle with 12 defenders and 12 people who look like the defenders but they were actors/ actresses now Splatalot has a crown that attackers go after and rule the kingdom but they don't stay long and the crown always stays at the top of the slippery rock wall.

"KNIGHTRISS!" 4 voices shouted, dashing to Knightriss's office.

"Matty, Elliott and Grace should I tell or should one of you tell?" Samantha asked out of breath.

"Matty you tell." Elliott huffed.

"No...Grace you do it." Matty panted.

"I'm not gonna tell Elliott you tell." Grace said,starting to slow down.

"Fine." The eldest of the Francis siblings grunted.

When the quartet got to the leaders office Burns pounded on the door.

"Enter." Knightriss bellowed from inside her office.

Matt flung the door open then the exhausted actors and actresses stumbled into the room and sat down.

"Have you lot been working out again or is it an emergency?" The knight asked crossing her arms.

Taking a breath between every word he spoke Elliott shouted; "The...Crown...it's...gone!"

"Gone what do you mean?" Knightriss asked.

"We...We...were gonna have...look at...the crown just to ya know take a look at it beautiful detail." Matty breathed very heavily, "But it gone."

"You just sounded like Tinkor when he is not him self." Elliott teased, taking a drink of soda that the leader offered.

The other 3 got some soda, Matthew just chugged his soda then let a loud long burp out

(BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) "Excuse me."

"Oh Matthew that's disgusting your just as bad as Tinkor you know." Grace sighed placing a peg on her nose.

Elliott scoffed; "If you where in England and did somethin' like that you would be in bother." He sounded odd with a peg on his nose .

Lucky, some windows were open and the horrible smell faded.

"Right, now back to the matter of hand..." Knightriss sighed, glaring crossly at the second shortest and youngest Canadian actor.

"Sorry about that." Matty mumbled, "I didn't mean to I was every thirsty."

"Right Brown, Francis and Burns tell me about the crown." Knightriss said.

"OK well The crown of Splatalot has been worn by Kings and Queens of generations past. It is made up of leprechauns' gold ,gnomes' treasure and elf-made jewels." Matty B said showing off his knowledge of Splattrivia , hoping that was the answer Knightriss wanted.

"Yes that's right my boy but I meant to say was...Was the crown there before you came out side?" The leader asked.

"The crown was on the stand when I saw it ten minuets ago but ten I went to get my brother, Matty and Samantha so we could look at how it could have been made but when we got there five minutes later it was gone." Grace said.

Matt got out his phone and showed Knightriss a picture of an empty crown stand.

"Well then I'll go to the capture the crown round and we will take a look." The knight sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

(At the crown stand)

The defenders were muttering and chatting about the crown Vane was eating a chicken Mayo sandwich, Eric was thinking who ever did this is an idiot, James and Kook were speechless which was unlike them since they had plenty to say, Featal and Nicole were shocked they felt heart broken that some one stole the crown. Thorne, Shaiden and Gloria were thinking of how the kingdoms' crown vanished, Gildar, Rj, Ballista, Crocness and Chenoa felt frustrated as well as confused finally Wendo ,Skabb and Tinkor scratched their necks.

"Who would do such a treasonous act like this Skabb?" Tink asked.

"Skabb dose not know but that crown is highly important according to legend if the crown is not found by a certain amount of time the kingdom will fall and we will have to move out." Skabb explained, so everyone could hear.

"Who ever did this is gonna be called a idiot for the rest of their defender life." Eric growled, cracking his knuckles/ fists.

Without warning, Knightriss, Matty, Elliott,Samantha and Grace arrived at the scene where all the hullabaloo was. "EVERY DEFENDER!" Knightriss shouted, getting everyone's attention

Matty covered his ears; '_ Blazers if Knightriss keeps on shouting I'll go deaf but if I say she needs to be quiet that would probably be a death sentence' _Matty thought.

"Right we need to think of something to find the culprit dose any defender have a suggestion?" Grace asked.

"Phone lord Skabbington." Tink grunted.

"Phone Wally the Executive." James Elmer suggested.

"Or phone both." Matt muttered.

"Yes excellent idea! Ballista my dear phone them now." The knight said.

When Knightriss walked back into the castle everyone followed but Skabb and Kook stayed near the crown stand Matthew turned around, glaring crossly at the barbarian and bird.

"Matt we have some errands to run so we can't help sorry mate." Kookaburra said looking serious, hiding a grin from his face.

"Sure enjoy doin' your 'errands'." Burns yawned walking away.

As soon as Matthew left Skabb and Kookaburra used a secrete exit to get out of the castle.

As Matthew walked into the castles he muttered to himself "I'll never understand Kookaburras nor barbarians."

"What did you just say Matthew Burns?" James and Wendo asked, feeling suspicious about what Matt said.

"Nothing." Burns yawned, "Now if You'll excuse me I am off to bed."

"But it's only 10:30AM." Wendo said.

"So?" Matty asked.

"So er...um...oh er..." James was unsure about what to say.

Matty darted upstairs, "What a lazy person if he keeps this up he'll end up being like Vane." Mhoglo Muttered.

"Wendo c'mon mate he might just wanna clear his head he isn't lazy also he is a little guy who has and achieved big dreams not many people can aim for unless they try hard and believe." James said, shocked at Wendo's comment, "Matty is yer best mate, right hand man apprentice if ya will."

"Oh..Er..." Wendo was lost for words.

"We'd best see if Matthew is all right." James Elmer said.

The Aussie duo dashed up stairs.

(In Matty's room)

Matt was watching TV but he flicked though the channels there as nothing good on. "Ugh I'll just listen to the radio." Burns muttered.

Matty picked up his radio after 30 seconds of turning the signal knob a song called 'In My Good, Glorious and Fab Old Days' by Tomas Sing started to play Burns knew the song well he sang some of it.

"#Listen to the music and it will take you so far one day you'll become a shinning star in my good old days. Everything in my time was grand everyone had fun with their feet in the sand the entire town was shimmerin' from everywhere the pace was a glimmerin'#"

Wendo and James pressed their ears against Matthew's bedroom door. "I think we'd better wait until the song has finished Burns loves this song." Wendo said, dancing to the music.

(Down stairs)

Ballista scooped up the castles' phone and phoned Lord Skabbingtion and Wally the Executive detective agency.

"Hi this is Skabbington Skabb's brother he has told me all about you but he never tells me much about Burns and Kook." Skabbington said.

"Oh Hi this is Ballista...And well you know Matty he just likes to keep things to himself and Kookaburra is highly obnoxious." The huntress muttered.

"So what can Wally and I do for you dear lady." The nice barbarian said in a gentleman manner.

"The Splatalot crown has been stolen." Ballista sighed in grief.

"Ah well don't worry we'll be at your castle ASAP Spltalot is it?" Skabbington asked.

"Yes dose Skabb tell you everything about what goes on?" Ballista questioned.

"Yes he dose anyway I have to go now and pack Wally and I will be staying at the castle Skabb and Kook already know if your wondering where they are they are at Australia goodbye." The posh barbarian said.

"OK Bye." Ballista hung up.

The Canadian huntress told Knightriss about Skabbington and Wally staying at the castle, following with the other details about Skabb and Kook the knight nodded with approval.

(In Matty's room)

"And that's why." Matty finished.

"So you just wanted to clear your mind about the crown no go to sleep?" Wendo asked.

"Yes ugh thinkin' about it just makes me wanna kick something." Matty growled, kicking a vase lightly so it didn't smash.

"Feel better mate?" James asked.

"Hmmm No." Burns sighed.

"You don't think an attacker took the crown by chance." Mhoglo wondered.

"Wendo dude the attackers are not coming until next week." Matty huffed, picking up the latest gossip international.

"Matty let's go down stairs and get somethin' to eat you must be hungry mate." James said.

After sitting up from the bed Matt sighed, "OK.", putting the magazine down.


End file.
